Sakura's Life in Naruto World
by Dreamer831
Summary: Sakura's life is different, she has been abused by her father and he abandoned her. She also lost her ability to talk. Growing up without parents and friends, she trains herself and worked hard. Will she talk again or not? Will she open up to her teammates? She has no idea that she actually change everyone's life so much all because of her. And a certain boy has fallen for her hard
1. Prologue

**Hello, my name is Dreamer831, you can call me Dream for short. (^-^)**

**This is my first time write this story, I never actually have a great ability to write story so there's possibly that it might be grammars mistaken, misspells, and errors. I apologize for that, I hope you all like this story.**

**I don't own Naruto, it belongs to the rightful owner.**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

In Konoha is a peaceful and powerful village and the only pink-hair eight years old girl is crying when bullies are making fun of her. "Hey! Loser big forehead! Look at someone who is talking to you!" one of the boy shouted at her and she filch as she slowly look up. The boy throws a rock at her and hit straight to her nose. The girl's eyes wide when she feels the blood drip frown from her nose while the boys is in shocked then they run away from her. The girl covers her nose with her hand as the tears pouring out more. "Why me?" the girl whimper, she stood up and run toward the safe place.

Once she's at her safe place which its in the alleyway, her emeralds eyes fills with fear look around in cautioned and carefully. She glance at the brick wall, she grabbed an old knife from the ground and scratch next to tag. _'Three hundred four...to came this alleyway...again.' _she thought and then she stands up to walk out of the alleyway and walk home.

**...**

Sakura climb the tree's branches, once she's on the big branch, she climbs through to her window. She lifts her window, and climbs though the bedroom. She carefully quietly jump on the ground and walks to her bed. She sat on her bed and sigh softly, her emeralds eyes tail up on her wall that craved her full name. _Haruno Sakura._

The name on the wall made by her own mother when Sakura was born. Sakura eyes teary when she finds out that her mother run away, leaving her daughter alone with a monster. Sakura despised her father who is a monster and she really does not forgive her mother. What kind of mother would leave a child to abusive, drunk alcoholic father? Suddenly a loud crash heard from the downstairs and Sakura shiver in fear, "GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW YOU STUPID GIRL!" Sakura whimpers but obey as she leaves her room right away and descended the stairs.

She looks up at her so called father, large brown eyes fills with disgusts, insult, and angered. Sakura swallowed in fear and petrified. Sakura's father took a swing of his last drink, then the empty glass of bottle throw at Sakura's head by her father. Sakura fell on her back and hold her head in pain, "Stupid, piece of little trash. Your so called slut bitch mother left us all because of you!" Sakura's father growls at her and Sakura bit her bottom lip to not cry out loud; it'll made her father angry more.

Sakura closes her eyes, _'Why me? Why does everyone hate me? Is there someone out there that will love me?' _Sakura thought and she didn't notice that she has blackout.

**-Couple of day's later-**

Sakura look up at the sunset with tears fill up her eyes, breeze came through her soft pink hair above her shoulder and her several of her bangs cover her forehead. Sakura sigh softly, "Why can't I be loved? Am I not allowing? What do I have a meaning life in this world?" Sakura look down at her feet, "Do I even have a dream life or goals?" Sakura shake her head as the tears dripped on the ground one by one.

Sakura slowly sat on the ground, "Why won't anyone save me?" Sakura hiccup, "Why?" she shouted all alone in the park where everyone's at their home with peaceful, lovely families and friends. Sakura cried and cried as the weather's changes, the gray clouds cover the blue skies, thunderous heard from the distance, and rain drip one by one. Sakura head is held down, shaking in emotional and no care about getting wet anymore. All she ever thought that she is a loner with no friends and families, and no life meaning for her on this world. _'Why?' _Sakura thought while she looks up at the gloomy sky with emotionless eyes.

**...**

Naruto look up through the window, watching the wild raining as his tears trail down his cheeks. "What did I do to make everyone hate me?" Naruto whispers in pain as he looks down at his lap.

**...**

Sasuke stares at the raining weather while his tears tail down, "Just one last time...last time to cry..." Sasuke choke, he closes his eyes as his tears coming down continue.

**...**

After a while three lonely children who will be importance's in this world in the future has decide that their tears will be the last on the raining day. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto look up at the skies with their last tears and made a vow that they won't cry ever again. They will be stronger, they will be change in the future, and they won't be weak.

Sasuke close his window blinds and went to sleep while Naruto lie down on his bed, took a last glance at the rain and turn over to fell asleep. And lastly Sakura, she walks and walks under the rain and then she started to run, run, run, and run. Until her legs are on fire, her heart thumping fast against her chest, and her breath is shortening. She didn't realize that she trip over the mud and fell down the hill, she roll really fast down the hill that she barely could see. Once she finally stop rolled, she groan in pain while open her eyes, she jerk when she felt the pain in her neck. Sakura sat up carefully, and gently touch her neck and look down. Her eyes wide in horror, there's blood on her hand and her neck is bleeding with long cut open.

Sakura quickly touch her neck to stop the blood flowing while crying in pain and she let out her murderous loudest scream. The weather has become stubborn, the rain made the loudest wild rain as the storm has come. Sakura bit her bottom lip; she stood up shaking and glance up at the hill. _'I...won't...give...up...' _Sakura determined as she climb the muddy wet hill. She has slip few times but didn't give up until she finally made it on the road. Sakura panting while walking to the direction of where the hospital is, she keeps walking and her hand still on her neck to stop the blood flowing fast.

Once she made it to the hospital, she walks in as the nurse look down at Sakura and her face turn to horror. "Oh my kami!" Sakura tilted her head as she filches the pain from her neck. She glance at the glass door reflection, she looks so horrible. She's all dirty, and scratches all over her arms and legs. Small cuts on her face and long cut on her neck. Her clothes are all ruin, ripped and holes. Her eyes have become dark and fell back to loss her conscious before she black out; warm arms catch her before she fell on the cold harsh ground.

**...**

Emeralds eyes open and stare at the white ceiling, Sakura blink and glance around, _'I'm in the hospital.' _Sakura thought as she sat up and she touches her neck, it was treated and bandages wrapped around her neck. Sakura look around her empty patient room and she heard the voices from the outside front of the door.

_"Poor girl came here with all looking like that. I can't image if my cousin were like that."_

_"I know, it's so horrifying...where's her parents?"_

_"Actually, I just asked ANBU to get her parents but..."_

_"But what?"_

_"ANBU told me that she has no one else in her home. All the belonging from her parents is all gone."_

Sakura eyes widen in shock and froze as the nurses gasp.

_"What? Oh...poor girl..."_

_"Hai...I believe she has been abandon by her parents." _

Sakura crack her knuckles while her head held down and bit her bottom lip hard.

_"But that's not it."_

_"Oh, what else happen to her?"_

_"She has old scars...burns...and fresh cuts. She either was bullied or abused."_

_"Kami! That's horrible! Who would hurt eight years old girl?!"_

_"That's not it..."_

_"What else?"_

_"Her neck has deep cut...and...the sad part is that...she has lost her ability to talk."_

Sakura silently gasp at the news, her eyes started to watery but she refuses to cry. _'No...no...why...why does this have to happen to me?' _Sakura thought with mourning that she wouldn't talk ever again.

_"What are we going to do with her?"_

_"Well...it's Hokage choices. ANBU is at the Hokage to inform about her."_

_"Well, I hope she'll be okay."_

_"I hope so too."_

Sakura heard the nurses walking away together down the hallway and Sakura look at the large window. The storm still continues and she just stares at it. She ignore everything and just focus on the weather, she heard her door open and shut. The voice start to talk, "Haruno Sakura, from now on, you are orphan. ANBU will search for your parents for you." Sakura didn't move or say anything as she continuing watching the weather. The voice sigh, "I'm sorry about your loss of ability." Sakura heard the person leaves her room and she's all alone in the empty lonely room. _'Why me?'_

* * *

**That's all for now. It's hard to write the first chapter for me but I mange to do it well. I like prologue to keep it short. I'll try my best to write new long chapter. This is what happen with my different version, I hope you all reviews. (^-^)**

**Thank you for reading, I'll see you the next chapter! (^-^)**


	2. Team Seven

**Hello everyone! I just got the reviews! That was fast! (^-^)**

**Thank you! Seeing the reviews makes me want to write more chapters!**

**Here is chapter one! **

**I don't own Naruto, it belongs to the rightful owner!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**~Team Seven~**

**Four Years Later**

Haruno, Sakura slowly open her eyes and stare at her dark ceiling. She sat up as her pink hair flow over her shoulder, she glance at the clock. _'Four in the morning on the dot.' _Sakura thought. She shifts her blanket away and moves her legs over her bed as her toes touch cold hard floor. Sakura stood up from her bed, she walks to her wardrobe and open it. She grabbed her clothes from it and starts changes it. Once she finished, she look at her mirror, she wore a black Chinese with a white as snow dragon on the back short sleeves shirt, black shorts short to her mid-thigh, kunai holster on her right thigh, black ninja toe open shoes, and she grabbed her pale grayish cloak and cover her torso to her knee. Sakura look at her pink hair that pass her shoulders and her bangs tangle on her forehead.

She sigh softly, she grabbed her red leaf-protecter headband and tie it around her neck to cover her cut scar. Sakura nod her head and leave her bedroom through the window. She quickly jumps over toward to the Ninja Academy.

**...**

Sakura has arrive at the class, she gratefully walk to the back corner desk by the window and sits down. Sakura folded her arms on her desk, she look through the window and wait for the early dark skies change to light blue skies. Sakura waited for everyone gather in the class and Iruka to come, she glance up at the clock, _'Couple of hours until class starts.' _Sakura thought.

**-Couple of Hours Later-**

Everyone finally gather in the class and Sakura heard running from the hallway. She glance, two kunoichis struggle through the door and shout out loud that they made it to goal. Ino and Ami glare at each other, "I won!" Ino stick her tongue out as Ami twitch, "What are you talking about? The tip of my foot got in one centimeter faster!" Ami humped. Ino glare as Ami added, "You must be blind."

Sakura shake her head softly and stay in the dark corner, _'Another rival fight once again.' _Sakura thought with a frown on her face. She watch Ami ran toward to down to the desk and push Naruto away from her, "M-morning, Sasuke-kun..." Ami blush appears on her cheeks and Ino stomped all the way to Ami. Sakura ignore the scene front of her and glance at Naruto who is on the floor. He stood up and wipes the dirt off him; Sakura closes her eyes to medicated. She blocks everything around her until she heard loud noises.

Sakura snap her eyes open, she saw beaten up Naruto sitting on the chair while Ami sits next to Sasuke. Iruka finally walk in the class, he smile at them, "Alright class, as of today, you all have become full-fledged Ninjas..." Iruka clasp his hands together behind his back, "However, you're still Genin. The tough part's still to come! From here on, you'll be in a squad of three and carry out your missions under your Jonin teachers." Iruka explained.

Sakura blink in surprise, _'A squad of three?' _Sakura frown. Iruka continue, "The groups have been determined so that the strength of the groups will be balanced." Iruka smile as he held up his paper, "Now for the assignments!" Sakura blank out waiting for Iruka talking that is in-group.

When he made it to the next group, "Now then. Next is Group Seven... Uzumaki, Naurto." Naruto look up when his name called, "Haruno, Sakura." Sakura blink in surprise, _'I'm with Uzumaki-san?' _Sakura thought. "And... Uchiha, Sasuke." Naruto and Sakura eyes widen in shock. _'Uchiha-san too?' _Sakura thought.

Iruka continue, "Next is Group Eight, Hyuuga Hinata!" Hinata look up, "Inuzuka, Kiba!" Kiba smirk as Akamaru barked, "And Aburame Shino!" Shino stares.

Meanwhile Ami and Ino glares at Sakura and Sakura noticed, she just ignore them, _'Another hater glares once again.' _Sakura mentally sigh. "Group Nine, Wakana, Ami...Sanji, Shiro...and Auburn, Aiko." Ami signs in depression. "Group Ten, Yamanaka, Ino. Nara Shikamaru. And Akimichi Choji."

Iruka sigh softly and smile, "That's all for the group division." Naruto stood up and pointed at Sasuke, "Iruka-sensei! Why does an exceptional student like me have to be in the same group with this guy?!"

Iruka closes his eyes, "Sasuke has the best grades of the graduates." Iruka open his eyes and place his hands on his hip, "Naruto, you're at the bottom!" Naruto face fall and he sit down with gloomily face while everyone laugh except Sakura and Sasuke. "Of course, this is how it is when trying to balance the strength within groups." Iruka added.

Sasuke calmly talk, "Just don't get in my way, loser!" Naurto glare at Sasuke, "Hey, what did you say?!" Sasuke close his eyes, "You want to fight, loser?" Sakura sigh mentally, _'Great, I got two rival in my team.' _Sakura thought with a paleface.

**...**

Sakura is sitting on the bench while looking up at the clouds. Her stomach growls for food and she doesn't have food with her. Sakura frown, _'It's suck.' _Sakura thought then she heard the loud voice, "Sakuraaaa!" Sakura look down, she saw Naruto grinning while walking to her. Sakura blink at him, "Do you want to eat together? Since we're in same team!" Sakura was about to shake her head but her stomach betrays her that growls loudly. Naruto blink as Sakura blushes in embarrasses, Naruto chuckle, "You're hungry! I know what place is best to eat!" Sakura look at Naruto in confusion, he grabbed her hand with grinned appear on his face, "Ramen!" Sakura blinks in surprise.

Sakura somehow got dragged by Naruto into Ichiraku; Naruto's favorite place. Naruto raise his hand, "Beef ramen please!" the old man smile at his best customer, "Coming right up!" Naruto look at Sakura, "Sakura-chan..." Sakura look at Naruto in shock that he use her name. "What kind of ramen you want?" Sakura shrugged her shoulder and lean over the menu then she pointed at the original ramen. Naruto saw it and order for Sakura, then he look at her, "Sakura-chan, why aren't you saying anything?" Naruto asked and Sakura look down not answering him. Naruto frown as two bowls of ramen set on the table front of them.

Naruto grinned wide as he grabbed his chopsticks and started to eat his ramen. Sakura grabbed her wooden chopsticks, she started to eat her ramen, _'Hmm...It's good.' _Sakura thought and she glance at Naruto, _'Thank you...Uzumaki-san.' _Sakura thought.

**...**

Sakura is sitting on top of the desk while waiting for her new sensei. Naruto complains about new sensei is late and Sasuke just sitting on the chair calmly. "Arg! He's late!" Naruto peak through the sliding door, "Why's it that only our squad's teacher is late?" Naruto added. He turn around face his teammates, "The other squads have gone off somewhere with their new teachers, and Iruka-sensei's also left." Naruto complain and Sakura frown. _'Uzumaki-san has not learn to be patience.' _Sakura thought.

Then her eyes wide when she saw Naruto stood on top of the chair as he set up the dust eraser top of the sliding door. Naruto chuckle and jump down and run toward the desk. Sakura shakes her head softly, "A Jounin wouldn't get caught in such a weak booby trap." Sasuke said, Sakura and Naruto look at him. And then a hand grabbed a sliding door; open as the dust eraser dropped on the man head. Sakura blink, while Naruto laughing and Sasuke look at the man with a frown on his face.

The man with a mask pick up the dust easer and look at three Genin, "How can I put this?" the man said, "As for my first impression of you guys...?" Sakura tilted her head, "Well, I hate you." Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke face palm at their new sensei.

"Meet me up on the roof top!" the man disappeared along with a smoke. Naruto look at Sasuke, "Race you there teme!" Naruto grinned as Sauske humph. They both run out of the class and Sakura sigh softly, _'Well some team.' _Sakura jump down from the desk and walk out of the class.

Team Seven is now at the rooftop, Sasuke is sitting on the middle, Naruto on his right and Sakura on his left while their new sensei lean on the rail. "Let's see." the man with a mask said as he cross his arms. "First off, let me have you guys introduce yourselves." the man with a mask said.

Nauto speak up, "Introduce ourselves... What should we say?" Naruto asked in confusion. The man with a mask shrugged his shoulder, "Your likes, dislikes, your future dream, hobbies, and things like that!" Naruto lean forward, "Hey! Before that, please tell us about yourself." Naruto said.

The man with a mask pointed at himself, "Me? My name's Hatake, Kakashi. I don't feel like telling you guys about my likes and dislikes. I've never really though about my future dream... As for my hobbies, I have many." Kakashi said.

Sakura sweat dropped, _'So in the end, all we know is his name?' _Salura thought. Kakashi uncross his arms, "Next is you guys, let's start with you." he nods his head at Naruto.

Naruto smile, "My name's Uzumaki, Naruto! I like instant ramen, but what I like even more is the ramen from Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei treats me to. What I dislikes is the three minutes after pouring hot water in the instant ramen. My hobby is eating and comparing ramen! And my future dream...is to surpass the Hokage! And so I'm going to get the entire village to acknowledge my existence!" Sakura softly small smile, _'He grew up really an interesting way.' _Sakura thought.

"Okay, next." Kakashi nod his head at Sasuke.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "My name's Uchiha, Sasuke. I have lots of dislikes, but no likes in particular. And I don't feel like summing up my ambition as just a dream but I do have an ambition! The ambition to restore my clan and without fail...to kill a certain man!" Sasuke introduced as Sakura frown, _'He grew up in such a dark way...what happened to him that he act this way?' _Sakura thought.

Kakashi nod his head, "And lastly..." Sakura blink and realize it's her turn. Sakura stares at Kakashi as he stares back. Sakura breaks the eye content and glance at Naruto who is very confuse about her and then her eyes trail to Sasuke who is glance at her corner from his eyes. Sakura gulped and look down interested staring at the stone ground. Kakashi frown when he notice that she won't talk, "Well...at least can you tell us your name?" Kakashi attempt to get the girl talk but she remain silent.

Kakshi sigh out loud and Naruto speak up, "Her name is Haruno, Sakura!" Naruto introduce for Sakura and Sakura sent her thanks to Naruto mentally. Kakashi just sigh and continue, "Okay..." Kakashi clear his throat, "The three of you are very distinctive and interesting!" Kakashi said, "We'll have a mission tomorrow!" Kakashi added and Naruto grinned.

"Yes, sir! What kind of mission?" Naruto asked, Kakashi cross his arms, "First, we'll do what we can do with just four people." Naruto lean forward excited, "Nani, nani, nani?!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi looks at them, "A survival exercise." Sakura blink and tilted her head, _'Survival exercise?' _Sakura thought.

Kakashi shake his head, "This is no simple exercise..." Naruto rubbing back of his head, "Then...then what kind of exercise is it?" Kakashi chuckle while three Genin look at him in confusion.

"What so funny?" Naruto asked with a frown as Kakashi smile, "Uh, well, if I tell you, I know you'll grow disenchanted."

"Nani?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi lean forward, "Of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will be recognized as junior ninjas. The remaining eighteen will be sent back to the Academy. In other words, this exercise is an extremely difficult test with a failure rate of 66% or higher!" Naruto jaws open wide in shock, Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Sakura blink in shock, "See, see! You got disenchanted!" Kakshi said as he chuckled.

"That's crazy!" Naruto shouted, "To have suffered that much!" Naruto added as Sakura nodded agree, "T-then, what was the graduation test for?"

"Oh, that?" Sakura listen carefully to Kakashi, "It was just to select those who have the potential of becoming Genin."

"Naaaannnni?!" Naruto shouted in shock once again.

Kakashi sigh, "Well, that's the way it is. I'll be determining whether you pass or fail. Bring your complete set of Ninja tools! We meet at five in the morning." Kakashi said and Sakura frown deepen, _'Is that so? That explains it why there's some people who already graduated from Ninja Academy and suddenly give up to become ninja after the day.' _Sakura thought as she figures it out.

Kakashi turn around, "Okay! You're dismissed." Kakashi turn his head over his shoulder, "Oh... And you'd best skip breakfast. You'll throw up." Kakashi said and then he disappeared.

Sakura starts to think, _'Strange, ninjas needs to eat to build up the strength. He attempted to make us not eat breakfast and we won't have enough strength to do the test tomorrow and for sure we'll fail.' _Sakura figure it out her sensei's trick. Sakura look at her teammates, _'I hope they figure it out the tricks. If not, I'll bring some snack for them tomorrow just in case.' _Sakura thought.

* * *

**There! Phew, I hope you all like this chapter! I tried to make it different but...well...I hope it's turns out fine. **

**And there will be romances but not yet, soon so please wait. (^-^) **

**Also please, reviews! (^-^)**


End file.
